Rey de las bromas
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Todos sabian que Sora era llamado "El rey de las bromas", pero cuando el Rey cae en una, este debia devolversela siendo el doble. Era una pena, que quien le hacia las bromas era Kairi. Pesimo resumen. SoraxKairi


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

**Resumen:** Todos sabian que Sora era llamado "El rey de las bromas", pero cuando el Rey cae en una, este debia devolversela siendo el doble. Era una pena, que quien le hacia las bromas era Kairi.

* * *

**Rey de las bromas**

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo Unico**

**...**

* * *

No le desagradaban las bromas. Las amaba. Claro, siempre y cuando él las hiciera y más si iban dirigidas hacia su mejor amigo, Riku. Ya que al fin al cabo el era _"El rey de las bromas"._

Sin embargo, en los últimos días, estaba intolerante a ellas. No quería hacerlas, ni que tampoco le hicieran, en especial de parte de Kairi. Las bromas de la princesa eran muchos más malévolas a comparación de las suyas. Aunque en opinión de Wakka eran peores cuando se trataba de Sora a comparación que con otras personas.

Todos sabían que a Sora le gustaba Kairi – en excepción de Tidus quien solo pensaba en peleas – y era por eso que había comenzado a detestar las bromas. A ningún chico le agradaba que una chica le hiciera bromas y menos si era la que te gustaba.

…

Sora estaba agachado en la orilla de la playa. El chico veía su reflejo en la cristalina agua, sus ojos se veían cansados, su cabello estaba más despeinado que de costumbre y su característica sonrisa había desaparecido.

–No quiero más bromas – decía el chico – Prometo no hacerlas más…

Riku – quien estaba al lado de su amigo – solo suspiro. Ni siquiera él había llegado a pensar que la dulce y linda Kairi tenía ese lado oculto. Nadie sabía porque Kairi había comenzado con estas bromas hacia Sora, pero sabían que iba a ser muy difícil que detenerla.

El peliblanco se agacho a la altura de su mejor amigo y comenzó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

–Sonara raro viniendo de mi y más aun cuando se trata de Kairi – comenzó a hablar – pero no sería malo si ella toma una cucharada de su propia medicina

Como si no lo hubiera pensado, día tras día, noche tras noche, había estado pensando – aunque nadie lo crea – como devolverle las bromas, pero claro, de una manera suave.

– ¡Riku, Sora! – escucharon detrás de ellos, era Kairi.

–Ya sabes – le dijo Riku, mientras se levantaba de su sitio – una cuchara de su propia medicina

Riku saludo a Kairi y se excuso que tenía algo que hacer por Wakka. Dejando confundida a la muchacha.

Sora se acomodo en la arena y miro como Kairi caminaba hacia él.

– ¿Riku, está bien? – pregunto mirando en dirección a donde se iba el chico

–Si – le respondió

Kairi dirigió su mirada a Sora y sonrió con malicia. Su nueva broma comenzaba ahora. Se sentó en frente del chico. De inmediato sintió el nerviosismo que emanaba Sora. Algo que a ella le encantaba sentir. Se fue acercando a él con los brazos extendidos. Cualquiera que mirara la escena, podría jurar que Kairi tenía la intención de abrazar o besar a Sora. El sonrojado y lindo rostro del chico, le hizo sentir cosas en el estomago. Algo que también le agrado bastante.

Cuando logro rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Sora, tomo su capucha y la jalo hacia adelante.

–Caíste – le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sacaba la lengua.

Sora inflo sus cachetes y trato de ocultar más su rostro con la capucha. Notaba lo calientes que estaban sus mejillas y como su corazón latía con fuerza. Nuevamente había caído en una broma.

_–No sería malo si ella toma una cucharada de su propia medicina_

Escucho la voz de Riku en su subconsciente. Levanto la cabeza y vio como Kairi reía con fuerza. Se quito la capucha de la cabeza – logrando llamar la atención de la chica – tomo a Kairi por los hombros y lo acerco a él hasta unir sus labios con los de ella.

Eso era lo que menos se esperaba Kairi. Su rostro enrojeció, su estomago volvió a sentirse extraño y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. La broma le salió al revés. Cuando Sora se separo de Kairi – y vio su rostro sonrojado y lleno de sorpresa – no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora él era quien reía, porque él era _"El rey de las bromas"_ y eso nadie se lo quitaría.

–Yo gano– le dijo

Kairi aprendió una lección, metete con el rey y saldrás perdiendo.

* * *

**Fecha: 08 de mayo de 2012**

_Mi primer fic de Kingdom Hearts y espero que no sea el ultimo. Sinceramente tengo demasiadas parejas favoritas de este juego, incluyendo una que otra Yaoi(RoxasxSora y el RikuxSora) Me he animado para escribir un fic de estos dos y tengan por seguro que muy pronto hare otro. _

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Ya saben, tomatazos, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, entre otros. En un review. Cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_


End file.
